24000 (telessérie)
24000 (24000 Horas no Brasil) é uma série de televisão norte-americana produzida para a rede Faux, criada por Joel Surnow e Robert Cochran, e estrelada por Kiefer Sutherland, como agente da Unidade Contra-Terrorismo (CTU) Jack Bauer e Elisha Cuthbert como sua filha no papel de Kim Bauer. Cada temporada de 24 episódios cobre 24 horas de um dia da vida de Bauer, usando o método da narração em tempo real. Transmitida pela primeira vez em 6 de novembro de 2001, o programa teve 192 episódios ao longo de nove temporadas, com o último episódio indo ao ar em 24 de maio de 2010. Além dos episódios, o filme para televisão 24: Redemption foi transmitido entre a sexta e a sétima temporada, e a minissérie 24: Live Another Day com 12 episódios que foi ao ar às 22h, no canal Fox (TV paga), em 6 de maio de 2014. 24 Horas: o Legado,uma nova série que caracterizam novos personagens está programada para estrear em 5 de Fevereiro de 2017, após o Super Bowl 51. Bauer é o único personagem a aparecer em todas as oito temporadas e o único a aparecer em todos os episódios, apesar de Kim Bauer ser também a principal. A série começou com ele trabalhando na Unidade Contra Terrorista (UCT) de Los Angeles, onde ele é caracterizado como um agente muito competente, porém um que segue a filosofia do "fins justificam os meios" sem se preocupar com as implicações morais de suas ações."24: five ways Jack Bauer has changed television""Another 24 Hours" }} Através da série a maioria dos acontecimentos ocorrem como um thriller político."The Manchurian movie — Who took the politics out of the political thriller?" Um elemento recorrente é Bauer correndo contra o relógio enquanto tenta impedir múltiplas ameaças terroristas, incluindo tentativas de assassinato ao presidente, ameaças nucleares, biológicas e químicas, ataques cibernéticos e conspirações envolvendo o governo e poderosas companhias. 24 recebeu aclamação da crítica, ganhando vários prêmios ao longo das suas nove temporadas, incluindo Melhor Série Dramática nos Prêmios Globo de Ouro de 2004 e Melhor Série Dramática nos Prémios Emmy do Primetime de 2006. Na conclusão de sua oitava temporada, 24 se tornou a mais longa série de espionagem da história passando Mission: Impossible e The Avengers. Em uma lista feita entre as séries mais influentes da década, 24 ficou na 4ª posição.http://www.grandesfilmes.com.br/2011/03/lost-friends-e-house-entre-as-series.html?m=1 Sinopse Premissa A natureza de tempo real do programa é enfatizada pelo relógio digital que aparece antes e depois dos intervalos comerciais. Relógios menores e silenciosos aparecem durante a narrativa, entre intervalos comerciais. O horário mostrado é o horário do mundo da história. A narrativa quase sempre coloca eventos futuros na "próxima hora", indicando que o evento ocorrerá no próximo episódio. 24 usa um relógio de 12 horas em vez de um de 24 horas. Apesar de indicações de am ou pm não serem usadas durante o episódio, elas são usadas na abertura. Cada episódio dura aproximadamente 43 minutos sem comerciais, como é comum para programas de uma hora em emissoras comerciais. O tempo continua a passar durante os intervalos, com o tempo exato sendo mostrado pelo relógio digital no começo e no final de cada ato. Eventos mundanos, como viagens, às vezes ocorrem durante os intervalos, assim, esses eventos em sua maior parte não são vistos. Os episódios de estreia da segunda e terceira temporada foram ao ar sem interrupções de comerciais, com a exceção do comercial do patrocinador da série, a Ford, no começo e no final. Para manter o aspecto de tempo real, câmeras lentas não são usadas em 24. A série também não usa 'flashbacks', com a exceção do último episódio da primeira temporada. Assistindo continuamente sem intervalos comerciais, cada temporada dura aproximadamente 17 horas. Quando o relógio principal é mostrado, uma batida sonora característica é ouvida a cada segundo passado. Entretanto, após momentos extremamente emocionais, como a morte de um personagem principal, o relógio ira transcorrer sem a batida, com o barulho ambiente (se houver algum) no lugar. Os produtores e fãs denominaram o momento como "relógio silencioso", e seu uso virou uma marca do programa. O relógio silencioso foi usado onze vezes; seis para a morte de algum personagem. No último episódio da série, o relógio conta regressivamente pela única vez, indo de 00:00:03 para 00:00:00. A primeira temporada começou a meia noite, e durante o nono episódio (8:00-9:00) Jack menciona que já está acordado há 24 horas. Nas séries subsequentes a história começa pela manhã. As temporadas dois e sete começam às 8:00, a quarta e a quinta começam às 7:00, a sexta começou às 6:00, a terceira começou às 13:00 e a oitava às 16:00. A ação muda para diferentes locais, traçando as aventuras de diferentes personagens envolvidos na trama. Resumo A primeira temporada começa e termina a meia noite no dia das eleições presidenciais primárias da Califórnia em Los Angeles. A tarefa de Jack Bauer é proteger o candidato David Palmer de uma tentativa de assassinato e resgatar sua família daqueles que tramam o assassinato, que buscam retaliação ao envolvimento de Jack e Palmer em uma missão do exército americano nos Balcãs. A segunda temporada começa e termina às 8:00 em Los Angeles, se passando 18 meses após a primeira temporada. Jack deve impedir que uma bomba nuclear seja detonada no centro da cidade. Depois ele deve ajudar o Presidente Palmer provar quem é responsável pela ameaça. Isso é necessário para impedir uma guerra infundada entre os EUA e os países do Oriente Médio. A terceira temporada começa e termina às 13:00 em Los Angeles, se passando três anos depois da segunda temporada. Lutando contra um vício de heroína adquirido em uma missão infiltrado em um Cartel Mexicano, Jack precisa se reinfiltrar no cartel para adquirir um perigoso vírus. Enquanto isso, o Presidente Palmer está se preparando para um debate. Mais tarde, Jack e Palmer devem cooperar com o terrorista Stephen Saunders, que eventualmente toma posse do vírus. A quarta temporada começa e termina às 7:00 em Los Angeles, se passando 18 meses após a terceira temporada. Jack deve salvar a vida do Secretário de Defesa e seu novo chefe, James Heller, e sua filha, Audrey Raines (que está envolvida romanticamente com Jack), quando eles são sequestrados por terroristas. Os mesmos terroristas lançam outros ataques ao país, forçando Jack a usar métodos "não ortodoxos" para impedi-los, que terão consequências para Jack e os EUA. A quinta temporada começa e termina às 7:00 em Los Angeles, se passando 18 meses após a quarta temporada. Acredita-se que Jack está morto, com a exceção de seus amigos mais próximos. Ele é forçado a se revelar quando alguns de seus amigos são mortos e ele é culpado. Terroristas com contatos no governo dos Estados Unidos tentam roubar um gás neurotóxico para proteger os interesses americanos no petróleo da Ásia. Jack descobre a conspiração e tenta impedi-la. e no final consegue. A sexta temporada começa e termina às 6:00 em Los Angeles, se passando 20 meses depois da quinta temporada. Jack é solto após ficar 20 meses preso na China. Terroristas planejam explodir maletas nucleares nos EUA e Jack deve impedi-los. Depois, Jack deve escolher entre seus entes queridos e a segurança nacional quando os chineses tomam posse de um aparelho que vai começar uma guerra entre os EUA e a Rússia. Devido a greve dos roteiristas dos Estados Unidos (2007-08), a sétima temporada foi adiada em um ano. Para ligar o ano de intervalo entre as duas temporadas, Redemption foi produzido. Foi um filme para a televisão que foi ao ar em 23 de novembro de 2008. Se passando três anos e meio depois da sexta temporada, Jack se encontra em um golpe militar na nação africana de Sangala. Enquanto isso, nos EUA, é o dia em que a Presidente Allison Taylor toma posse. miniaturadaimagem|[[Kiefer Sutherland e Tony Almeida em Washington para as filmagens da sétima temporada em 2007]] A sétima temporada começa e termina às 8:00 em Washington, D.C., se passando 65 dias após Redemption. Jack recebe ajuda do FBI e de seus antigos colegas quando um firewall responsável por proteger a infraestrutura dos computadores do governo é raqueado pelas mesmas pessoas responsáveis pelos conflitos em Sangala. Jack deve juntar evidências para iniciar as prisões, alguns dentro do governo de Taylor, mas não antes de um ataque a Casa Branca começar. Mais tarde, uma companhia militar privada tenta lançar uma arma biológica no solo americano, que em certo ponto estão trabalhando com o antigo amigo de Jack, Tony Almeida. A oitava temporada começa e termina às 16:00 em Nova York, se passando 18 meses após a sétima temporada. Jack está para voltar para Los Angeles com sua filha Kim, seu marido e sua filha Teri; quando ele é trazido a UCT para investigar um plano para assassinar o Presidente da ONU e do Camistão, Omar Hassan, durante negociações de paz com a Presidente Taylor. A Rússia teme que esse acordo de paz vai ameaçar seu poder. Isso leva a extremistas islâmicos criar uma bomba suja, que eles ameaçam detonar a menos que Hassan se entregue. Mais tarde, Jack busca vingança pela morte de Renee Walker, devido a uma conspiração iniciada por Charles Logan e aprovada por Taylor. No final, Jack é perseguido pelo governo americano e por outros, procurando vingança por suas ações. A Live Another Day começa e termina às 11:00 em Londres, passando-se quatro anos após os acontecimentos da oitava temporada. No último capítulo, o agente da unidade antiterrorista dos EUA, Jack, tornou-se um fugitivo da justiça americana, por uma conspiração entre os presidentes dos EUA e a Rússia, após a tentativa de um primeiro tratado de paz com a República Islâmica do Kamistão ter fracassado. Hoje, Jack deixa seu esconderijo em Londres, para interceptar um ataque terrorista que poderia mudar o mundo para sempre, enquanto é perseguido pelo alto comando da CIA por ordens do presidente dos EUA, James Heller. A inimiga da vez é Margot Al-Harazi, interpretada por Michelle Fairley. Audrey se apaixona por Jack novamente, mesmo ela estando comprometida com o Chefe de Gabinete do Presidente Heller, Mark Boudreau. Por outro lado, surge a figura de Adrian Cross que, aparentemente, possui um envolvimento amoroso e perigoso com Chloe O´Brian, o que promete fortes emoções até o último episódio. Elenco e Personagens 24 é conhecida por fazer grandes mudanças no elenco principal em cada temporada. O único membro do elenco regular em todas as temporadas é Kiefer Sutherland. Ele é o único ator a aparecer em todos os 192 episódios e no filme para televisão, 24: Redemption. Glenn Morshower, que interpreta Aaron Pierce, fez aparições em sete temporadas. Devido a natureza imprevisível da história de cada temporada, os personagens principais mudam com frequência. Mais frequentemente nas primeiras temporadas, um personagem poderia começar com um papel coadjuvante antes de ser promovido a um papel regular na temporada seguinte. As únicas vezes que um ator foi promovido a personagem principal no meio da temporada foi na quarta temporada, com Lana Parrilla e Roger Cross. Jude Ciccolella nunca foi um regular, apesar de ser o oitavo ator em termos de aparições na série. Um crédito de "Ator Convidado" é usado para atores, como Dennis Hopper, Sean Astin, Powers Boothe, James Cromwell e Robert Carlyle. Também foi usado para antigos regulares fazendo aparições recorrentes na série. O crédito de "Participação especial por" foi usado para o retorno de Dennis Haysbert na quarta e quinta temporada, e para Jon Voight na sétima temporada. Elenco principal miniaturadaimagem|250x250px|O elenco da série na [[24 Horas (sétima temporada)|sétima temporada em 2009, Los Angeles. Da esquerda para direita: Cherry Jones, Sprague Grayden, Mary Lynn Rajskub, Elisha Cuthbert, Kiefer Sutherland, Annie Wersching, Carlos Bernard e Jon Voight ]] Personagens Recorrentes Notáveis 24 possui um grande número de personagens recorrentes em cada temporada. Abaixo estão os personagens recorrentes com mais de 10 episódios, ou apareceram em múltiplas temporadas, ou tiveram um papel importante; listados por temporada. R'' se refere ao filme ''Redemption. Produção miniaturadaimagem|249x249px|[[Los Angeles, onde ocorreu a maioria das filmagens iniciais]] Concepção A idéia para a série veio pela primeira vez do produtor executivo Joel Surnow, que inicialmente teve a idéia de um programa de TV com 24 episódios em uma temporada. Cada episódio seria uma hora de duração, ocorrendo ao longo de um único dia. Ele discutiu a idéia por telefone com o produtor Robert Cochran, cuja primeira resposta foi "Esqueça isso, essa é a pior ideia que já ouvi, ele nunca vai funcionar e que é muito difícil ". Eles se encontraram no dia seguinte na International House of Pancakes em Woodland Hills, Los Angeles, para discutir a idéia desta série de ação-espionagem que usou o formato de tempo real para criar tensão dramática com uma corrida contra o relógio. esquerda|miniaturadaimagem|[[Howard Gordon, o principal escritor da série]] O episódio piloto de 24 foi lançado para Fox que imediatamente comprou-o, dizendo que eles sentiram que a ideia para a série foi "mover a forma de televisão para a frente". O episódio teve um orçamento 4 milhões de dólares, com as filmagens em março de 2001 . O set da CTU foi inicialmente feito em um escritório da Fox Sports."Behind the scenes at "24" (aka Fort Ticonderoga ... I'll explain)" A série era para ser filmada em Toronto, mas devido à variabilidade meteorológica canadense, Los Angeles foi escolhida como local de filmagem. A primeira temporada da série foi bem recebida pela crítica, inicialmente, foi assinada para 13 episódios. A produção começou em julho de 2001, ea estréia estava prevista para 30 de outubro, mas por causa dos ataques de 11 de setembro, foi retardada para 6 de novembro."24 has come to an end" Os outros 11 episódios foram encomendados depois. Depois de Kiefer Sutherland ter vencido o Golden Globe por sua atuação nos primeiros 10 episódios, a audiência do programa aumentou, levando a Fox encomendar uma segunda temporada. A sétima temporada, originalmente agendada para estrear em 13 de janeiro de 2008, foi adiada no início da Greve dos Roteiristas dos Estados Unidos. Para garantir uma temporada ininterrupta, uma marca do programa desde sua quarta temporada em janeiro de 2005, ela foi adiada em um ano até janeiro de 2009. Para compensar o adiamento da temporada, o programa retornou em 23 de novembro de 2008, com o filme para televisão 24: Redemption, que se passa quase quatro anos depois da sexta temporada e arma a história para a sétima temporada. Projeto Apesar de não ser a primeira a fazê-lo, 24 abraçou o conceito de tempo real. Esta ideia começou quando o produtor Joel Surnow pensou na idéia de fazer "24 episódios de uma temporada, com cada episódio com duração de uma hora." Eles decidiram que a ideia de tempo real, teve que fazer o show de uma "corrida contra o relógio". Cada episódio tem lugar ao longo de uma hora, com o tempo de continuar a decorrer durante os intervalos comerciais. O tempo exato é indicado pelo visor do relógio digital no início e final de cada segmento. O protocolo é que os eventos mundanos, como viagens, às vezes ocorrem durante os intervalos comerciais e, portanto, esses eventos são em grande parte invisíveis."Jack's back: The clock ticks for 24's antihero" O tempo da história se correlaciona com o tempo de visualização decorrido, os episódios são transmitidos com intervalos comerciais de duração definida inserida nos pontos prescritos pelo episódio. De acordo com a representação de eventos em tempo real, 24 não utiliza técnicas de câmera lenta. A série também não usa flashbacks, exceto uma vez durante no final da primeira temporada. Assistidas continuamente sem anúncios, cada temporada iria correr aproximadamente 17 horas."Jack's back: The clock ticks for 24's antihero" [[Ficheiro:Greater Cape Town.jpg|miniaturadaimagem|A maior parte de Redemption foi filmada em locações ao redor da Cidade do Cabo, África do Sul.]] Cenário As primeiras seis temporadas se passam principalmente em Los Angeles e outras localidades da Califórnia por perto, tanto reais como fictícias. Outros locais também apareceram. Partes da quarta e sexta temporadas e Redemption se passaram em Washington, D.C.. A primeira metade da terceira temporada se passou parcialmente no norte do México. Redemption se passa principalmente na nação africana ficcional de Sangala. A sétima temporada se passa em Washington, D.C.. A oitava se passa em Nova York. miniaturadaimagem|Uma cena na [[24 Horas (segunda temporada)|segunda temporada, onde Kim Bauer encontra um puma na floresta tornou-se simbólica de algumas das incursões da série em subtramas pobres. O puma é uma popular piada entre os fãs e críticos.]] O principal cenário da série é a fictícia Unidade Contra Terrorismo (CTU). Seu escritório é composto por dois departamentos principais: operações de campo, o que implica que confrontar e apreender suspeitos, e Comunicações, que reúne inteligência e auxilia aqueles que trabalham em operações de campo. Escritórios da CTU são estabelecidos em várias cidades, enquanto em si CTU é uma agência fictícia, várias entidades com nomes ou funções semelhantes, como o Centro Nacional de Contraterrorismo, surgiram desde a estréia da série na televisão."24 ups the ante in Washington, D.C." Em 2003, durante as filmagens, quando Kim Bauer encontra perdida na selva e acaba deparando-se com um leão da montanha, a atriz Elisha Cuthbert que interpreta a personagem, acabou sendo mordida enquanto conhecia o animal. Elisha conseguiu se recuperar e voltou às gravações do seriado. Unidade Contra Terrorista (UCT) O cenário principal do programa, tendo aparecido em sete das oito temporadas, é a ficcional "Unidade Contra Terrorista" (UCT), uma agência governamental com a tarefa de impedir atos terroristas contra os Estados Unidos. Jack Bauer já foi empregado e implantado pela UCT em todas as temporadas com a exceção da sétima, onde a Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), de Washington, D.C., serviu como a agência da lei principal da temporada, devido ao fato da UCT ter sido dissolvida ao final da sexta temporada por abusos dos direitos humanos. Um escritório da UCT consiste em dois departamentos principais, apesar de um lado ser mais dividido que o outro. Um dos departamentos lida com operações de campo, preparando e enviando equipes para confrontar e apreender ameaças, algumas vezes com a ajuda de departamentos de polícia locais e/ou a SWAT. Um agente de campo precisa ter treino em combate e alta competência no uso de armas de fogo, e são geralmente veteranos das forças armadas. O outro departamento emprega "analistas de dados", civis que ficam na central e cuidam de uma variedade de trabalhos: providenciar telemetria via imagensde satélite, decifrar informações de inteligência, hackear computadores inimigos e tentar ficar atualizado com os acontecimentos do momento. Esses analistas são divididos em departamentos de comunicação, departamentos de logística e departamentos de inteligência. A UCT, e também a própria série, são um fruto da Era da Informação. O escritório também emprega pessoal médico, porque a UCT abriga um centro médico em suas instalações; equipados com salas de operação e doutores. Também há seguranças e empregados de manutenção. Apesar de apenas dois escritórios da UCT terem aparecido em detalhe na série (de Nova York na oitava temporada e de Los Angeles nas seis primeiras), eles possuem características físicas em comum: uma grande área aberta onde os analistas e agentes não-ativos congregam; celas de detenção e interrogação de suspeitos; várias salas de servidores para o hardware dos computadores; um departamento médico; e salas isoladas para o Agente Especial no Comando e para o Diretor de Operações de Campo. Escritórios da UCT são estabelecidos em várias cidades; a terceira temporada cita escritórios em Austin, San Francisco, Nova York e Washington, D.C.. Estas unidades "domésticas" respondem à "Divisão"; acima da Divisão está o "Distrito"; que supervisa áreas muito maiores. Apesar da natureza de alto risco de suas operações, seria de esperar uma melhor seleção dos funcionários. É frequente aparições de agente duplo entre o pessoal do escritório. Também é frequente o escritório da Divisão enviar um novo funcionário para substituir o diretor inicial, este personagem é geralmente obstrutivo e burocrático, que insiste em seguir as regras. Jack, e outra pequena parcela de funcionários, são conhecidos por burlar as regras se o progresso de alguma missão ou a vida de algum inocente está em jogo. A UCT LA e a UCT NY também foram fisicamente atacadas; o escritório de NY sofreu um ataque de EMP durante o dia 8, e a UCT LA foi bombardeado no dia 2, atacado por um vírus no dia 3, atacado por um gás nervoso no dia 5 e foi fisicamente tomada pelos chineses no dia 6. Conclusão da série Em 26 de março de 2010, um comunicado foi emitido pela Fox, que explicou que a oitava temporada iria concluir a série original. Kiefer Sutherland deu uma declaração: O produtor executivo Joel Surnow e o showrunner Howard Gordon também foi uma parte integrante da decisão. Ele foi disse: Peter Rice, presidente de entretenimento do Grupo Fox Networks disse: "24 é muito mais do que apenas um programa de TV - que redefiniu o gênero drama e criou um dos ícones de ação mais admirados da história da televisão." Kevin Reilly, presidente de entretenimento da Fox Broadcasting Company acrescentou: "Estamos extremamente orgulhosos desta série inovadora e será eternamente grato a Kiefer, os produtores, o elenco ea equipe por tudo o que colocar em 24 ao longo dos anos. Tem sido verdadeiramente incrível e inesquecível.""24: Day Eight" Will Be the Award-Winning Series' Final Season" O episódio final da oitava temporada foi ao ar em 24 de maio de 2010."24 has come to an end" Relação a outras produções Imediatamente antes de 24, séries co-criadas por Joel Surnow e Robert Cochran produtor executivo de ''La Femme Nikita'' para toda sua carreira de cinco anos na USA Network . Ambos tratam de operações anti-terroristas, e os personagens principais de ambas as séries são colocados em situações onde eles devem fazer uma escolha trágica, a fim de servir o bem maior. Existem inúmeras conexões criativas dentro e fora da tela entre 24 e La Femme Nikita. Vários atores da série têm retratado papéis semelhantes em 24, uma série de conceitos da história de La Femme Nikita foram revisitados em 24, e muitas das pessoas do seriado trabalharam em 24 em seu mesmo papel."Goodbye, Mr. Bauer""Television: The Time Of Their Lives"""24"/ 7 Seattle-area TV writer always has Jack Bauer on his mind" Semelhante ao filme de 1997, Air Force One, 24 contou com o presidente do pessoal jumbo jet (Air Force One). Air Force One foi apresentado em 24 nas temporadas 2 e 4. Air Force Two (carregando o vice-presidente, mas não o presidente) foi destaque na sexta temporada. Vários atores caracterizados em 24, como Xander Berkeley, Glenn Morshower, Wendy Crewson, Timothy Carhart, Jürgen Prochnow, Tom Everett e Spencer Garrett também apareceram no filme Air Force One."Most Popular People Credited in "24 (2001 TV Series)" And Credited in "Air Force One (1997)"" A 25ª emenda, que trata da sucessão à Presidência e estabelece os procedimentos para o preenchimento de vaga no cargo de vice-Presidente e responder a deficiências presidenciais, também foi um tema compartilhado entre o filme ea série. 24 e Air Force One usaram o mesmo set de uma outra série de televisão, The West Wing. Desenvolvimento de filme A adaptação para o cinema de 24 foi originalmente planejada para o hiato entre as sexta e sétima temporadas. Os co-criadores da série Joel Surnow e Robert Cochran foram chamados para escrever o roteiro com o showrunner Howard Gordon."Fox counting down to '24' pic" As filmagens foram vai ter lugar em Londres, Praga e Marrocos."Sutherland Talks "24" Movie Filming" }} Os planos para o filme foram posteriormente colocados em espera. Kiefer Sutherland, explicou: "É impossível pedir aos escritores para trabalhar na série e, em seguida, chegar a um filme incrível que pode disparar no intervalo entre as temporadas"."Report: '24' movie delayed indefinitely" Mais tarde foi decidido que o filme começaria após a conclusão da oitava e última temporada. Era para ser definido a locação na Europa. Joel Surnow, Robert Cochran, Howard Gordon, e Kiefer Sutherland iriam ser os produtores executivos do filme, e Billy Ray iria escrever o roteiro."Fox confirms Europe-set '24' movie" As filmagens foi planejadas para começar no final de 2010 ou início de 2011. Em abril de 2010, Kiefer Sutherland disse em uma entrevista em um evento do BAFTA em Londres que o roteiro foi concluído e ele seria lido em seu retorno aos Estados Unidos. Ele também disse que o filme vai ser uma representação de duas horas de um prazo de vinte e quatro horas por dia."24 Movie Script Ready" Live Another Day miniaturadaimagem|259x259px|Sutherland no [[San Diego Comic-Con|San Diego Comic Con International em 2014, discursando sobre 24: Live Another Day, Califórnia.]] Em maio de 2013, Deadline.com primeiro informou que a Fox estava considerando um número limitado de "série de eventos" para 24 baseado em um conceito por Howard Gordon, após falha e esforços para produzir o filme 24 eo cancelamento de Kiefer Sutherland na série Touch."’24′ Eyes Return As Limited Series On Fox, Howard Gordon To EP, Kiefer Sutherland In Talks To Star" Na semana seguinte, a Fox anunciou oficialmente 24: Live Another Day, uma série limitada ao prazo de doze episódios que caracterizam o retorno de Jack Bauer. O CEO da Fox Kevin Reilly disse que a série seria, essencialmente, representada as doze horas "mais importantes" de uma típica temporada de 24, com saltos para a frente entre horas, conforme necessário. Na programação do evento, foi dito a produção para ter "um grande alcance e os melhores talentos e orçamentos de marketing top"."Jack's Back: FOX confirms '24: Live Another Day' for Summer 2014" Em junho de 2013, foi anunciado que Jon Cassar assinou com a produtora executiva vários episódios diretos de Live Another Day, incluindo os dois primeiros."Jon Cassar to executive produce and direct '24: Live Another Day'" Produtores Executivos e roteiristas Robert Cochran, Manny Coto e Evan Katz também foram anunciados para retornar,"It’s Official: Mary Lynn Rajskub Joins Fox’s ’24: Live Another Day’" com o Sean Callery retornando como o compositor de música para a série."Sean Callery to Return for ’24: Live Another Day’" 24: Live Another Day estreou em 5 de maio de 2014, na Fox."Fox Announces Spring Premiere Dates for 24: Live Another Day, Surviving Jack and More" A série se passa quatro anos após os acontecimentos da oitava temporada, e adere ao conceito de tempo real original: A trama principal é definida entre as 11:00 e 22:50, com cada episódio correspondente a uma hora; No entanto, parte final do episódio final apresenta um salto de 12 horas permitindo a série juntar o período total de 24 horas de volta às 11:00 a.m. Legacy Em janeiro de 2015, uma outra parcela da franquia foi lançada pelos produtores executivos Howard Gordon, Evan Katz, Manny Coto e Brian Grazer, que gira em torno de personagens coadjuvantes fixos, em vez de Kiefer Sutherland no papel principal."Fox TCA: New Chiefs Talk More 24, Brand-Building and Destiny-Controlling?" Em janeiro de 2016 , Fox anunciou que tinha encomendado um piloto para uma série spin-off intitulada 24: legacy, que apresenta um novo elenco, sem retorno de personagens. A série mantém o formato em tempo real, no entanto, consiste em 12 episódios, usando saltos no tempo para cobrir os eventos de um único dia. Stephen Hopkins, que dirigiu o piloto original e vários episódios primeira temporada de 24, dirigiu o piloto de legacy."Fox Greenlights 'Prison Break' Event Series, Orders '24' Spinoff Pilot 'Legacy'" Corey Hawkins e Miranda Otto irão jogar os dois personagens principais; Hawkins como Eric Carter, um herói militar de voltar para casa; e Otto como Rebecca Ingram, uma ex-chefe da CTU."24 Legacy's 'New Jack': Walking Dead's Corey Hawkins to Star in Fox Reboot""’24: Legacy’ Sets Miranda Otto As Female Lead" O piloto está programado para estrear em 05 de fevereiro de 2017."'24: Legacy' Is Officially Bringing the CTU Back To Fox""Fox Fall Schedule: Empire Gets Lethal Companion, 24 Scores Super Slot, Prison Break Held to Midseason" Outras mídias Uma quantidade significativa de meios adicionais relacionados com a série foi criada, incluindo a série spin-off distribuídos na Internet, como The Rookie e 24: Conspiracy, bem como um jogo de vídeo. Outros meios de comunicação inclui figuras de alguns dos personagens principais de ação, trilhas sonoras de ambas as séries e do jogo de vídeo, e uma série de novelas que cobrem diferentes eventos não cobertos na série. Além disso, um certo número de livros em-universo foram criados, bem como por trás dos livros cenas contendo informações sobre a forma como a série foi criado. Impacto e recepção Recepção crítica miniaturadaimagem|305x305px|[[Kiefer Sutherland estrela de 24, foi elogiado pela crítica por sua interpretação de Jack Bauer. O papel reviveu sua carreira, e ele ganhou muitos prêmios da indústria.]]Ao longo de sua exibição, 24 foi frequentemente citada pelos críticos como uma das melhores séries da televisão."All-TIME 100 TV Shows""TELEVISION REVIEW; Countering Terrorists, And a Dense Daughter""Herc Gives Fox's 24 *****!" A sua quinta temporada foi a temporada mais aclamada pela crítica, marcando comentários universalmente positivos dos críticos,"24: Season 5" com as últimas três temporadas, cada uma recebendo críticas geralmente favoráveis. "24: Season 6""24: Season 7""24: Season 8" 24 foi chamada inovadora"Groundbreaking Fox Series '24' Finally Runs Out of Time""Another Terrorist Plot, Another Very Long Day" com a Time afirmando que a série levou "a tendência da história de série 'arcos', que começaram com os anos 80 com dramas igual Hill Street blues e Wiseguy e que continuou em The West Wing e The Sopranos "para o " próximo nível " e outro crítico dizendo que " se sente como nenhum programa de TV que você já viu"."Television: The Time Of Our Lives" A produção e qualidade da série tem sido frequentemente chamado de "filmlike""Critic Reviews for 24 Season 5 at Metacritic" e melhor do que a maioria dos filmes."24 - Season Four" Também tem sido comparada a seriados de cinema à moda antiga, como The Perils of Pauline (1914)."Back From the Dead, a Secret Agent Is Ready to Save the World Again" A qualidade da atuação foi particularmente celebrada pelos críticos. Robert Bianco dos USA Today descreveu Kiefer Sutherland como indispensável para a série, e que ele tinha um "desempenho excelente"."Opener doesn't waste a second" O desempenho de Dennis Haysbert como David Palmer foi aclamado pela crítica, com alguns acreditando que o personagem ajudou a campanha de Barack Obama."Haysbert: '24' president helped Obama" David Leonhart do The New York Times elogiou Gregory Itzin como o presidente Charles Logan, comparando seu personagem ao ex-presidente norte-americano Richard Nixon."Bar the Door. TV Ads Want Your TiVo." The New York Times caracterizou a administração de Logan como "uma projeção dos nossos piores receios " do governo."Forget the Time, Agent Bauer. What Year Is It?" A interpretação de Jean Smart como Martha Logan na quinta temporada foi igualmente aclamada. A cena de abertura do personagem (no qual ela, insatisfeita com o seu penteado, ensopa a cabeça em uma pia) foi chamada de " a estréia mais memorável da história de um personagem em 24 "."The First Lady Is Seriously Off Her Rocker" Ain't It Cool News disse que "o papel de Kim na CTU é um antídoto excelente para aqueles que mantêm um desejo permanente da Elisha Cuthbert, mas pouca paciência para as atitudes de Kim Bauer. miniaturadaimagem|300x300px|[[Elisha Cuthbert, foi elogiada por sua atuação, porém criticada pelo seu papel de Kim Bauer.]] Os críticos ficavam frequentemente desapontados com a dependência da série em subtramas pobres, especificamente a amnésia de Teri em uma temporada, enredo de Kim na segunda temporada, e história de Dana Walsh na oitava. O final da primeira temporada é visto por muitos críticos como um dos melhores episódios da série e é frequentemente citado como um dos "melhores final de temporada da televisão de todos os tempos"."TV's Best Season Finales Ever""The 25 Best Season Finales Of All Time""10 Best Cliffhanging TV Season Finales" A morte de Teri Bauer, foi votada pela TV Guide como a segunda morte mais chocante na história da televisão."The 13 Most Shocking TV Deaths" A série atraiu críticas significativas por suas representações de tortura,"US-Fernsehserie "24" - Folter als Teil einer nationalen Mythologie" [U.S. television series "24" - torture as part of a national mythology]"Folterszenen im Schweizer Fernsehen — Kontroverse um die US-Serie "24 - Twenty Four"" [Torture scenes in the Swiss TV — Controversy over the U.S. series "24 - Twenty Four"] bem como a sua imagem negativa dos muçulmanos, bem como o personagem principal, Jack Bauer que retrata a tortura como normal, eficaz, aceitável e glamourosa,"'24' is fictional. So is the idea that torture works""Kiefer Sutherland character Jack Bauer in 24 accused of 'glamorising torture'""Normalizing Torture on '24'" foi criticada por ativistas de direitos humanos, militares, e especialistas em questionamento e interrogatório,"Sutherland denies '24' army influence" com as preocupações levantadas que os soldados norte-americanos estavam imitando técnicas mostradas na série."US military tells Jack Bauer: Cut out the torture scenes ... or else!""24: A Thriller With Few Surprises" Em resposta a estas preocupações, membros das forças armadas dos Estados Unidos reuniu-se com os criadores da série. Em parte como resultado destas discussões e o apelo dos militares, para os criadores atenuar as cenas de tortura, uma vez que estava tendo um impacto sobre as tropas dos EUA,"The clock's ticking on torture" houve uma redução na tortura posteriormente. "The new Jack Bauer: tough on torture, sweet on Obama" A questão da tortura no seriado foi discutida pelo até então presidente Bill Clinton, que afirmou que ele não sente que há um lugar na política dos EUA para a tortura, mas "Se você é a pessoa Jack Bauer, você vai fazer o que você faz e você deve estar preparado para assumir as conseqüências.""Torture like Jack Bauer's would be OK, Bill Clinton says" Supremo Tribunal de Justiça Antonin Scalia, durante uma discussão sobre o terrorismo, a tortura e a lei, se ofenderam com a observação de um juiz canadense que o Canadá," felizmente ", não considerou que o Jack Bauer fez quando a definição é de política. Ele teria respondido com uma defesa de Bauer, argumentando que os policiais merecem latitude em tempos de grande crise, e que nenhum júri condenaria Bauer nesses tipos de situações."Justice Scalia Hearts Jack Bauer" Após o final da série, Los Angeles Times caracterizou a série como "um poema épico, com Jack Bauer no papel de Odysseus ou Beowulf. O que significa que ele precisava ser monstros que lutam, não as pessoas, essencialmente decentes que fizeram uma péssima decisão. " O crítico chegou a dizer que o vilão Charles Logan encapsulado tudo o que "Jack e 24 lutou contra por tanto tempo: Corrupção política e covardia, o narcisismo e megalomania, crueldade e estupidez"."Television review: The '24' finale" Um revisor da BuddyTV disse que "eu vou lembrar do legado de 24 como um drama de ação que redefiniu o que a televisão serializada pode fazer e forneceu muitas reviravoltas chocantes e se transforma ao longo do caminho o maior deles, sendo o impacto real que a série teve na política externa americana". The New York Times disse "24 vai viver, possivelmente como um longa-metragem, e, certamente, nas salas de aula e nos livros didáticos. A série animava o discurso político do país de uma forma poucas outras têm, em parte porque ela trouxe à vida a ameaça bomba relógio que assombrava a facção Cheney do governo americano nos anos após 11 de setembro"."For '24,' Terror Fight (and Series) Nears End" O seriado foi declarado o sexto mais bem cotados para os primeiros dez anos do IMDb.com Pro (2002-2012)."Johnny Depp, 'The Dark Knight,' 'Lost' Named to IMDb's Top 10 of the Last Decade" Exibição no Brasil O Seriado 24 Horas teve início no Brasil em março de 2002 pela FOX Brasil, com a segunda temporada estreando em fevereiro e as terceira, quarta e quinta temporadas começando novamente em março. Entretanto, em 2007 e 2009, a sexta temporada foi exibida a partir de Abril. Em 2010, a oitava e última temporada começou a ser transmitida em março, numa janela de dois meses em relação à matriz americana do canal. Na TV aberta, a série foi exibida pela primeira vez em janeiro de 2004 pela Rede Globo, entre janeiro e março substituindo as reprises do Jô e a partir de abril de 2004 foi exibido aos domingos após Sob Nova Direção, mas logo depois de 6 meses foi tirado do ar. Em 2005 voltou a ser exibida a 3ª temporada, em 2006 foi a vez da 4ª temporada. A 5ª temporada, em 2007, estreou em 1 de janeiro e foi exibida somente entre janeiro e fevereiro, logo depois entrou Lost, e sempre quando é exibida, é depois do Jornal da Globo. O mesmo aconteceu na sexta temporada, levada ao ar em 2008. Em janeiro de 2009, a série não foi transmitida em função do hiato causado pela greve de roteiristas. Em seu lugar, foram ao ar as duas primeiras temporadas de Prison Break, também adquirida pela Globo. 24 retomaria sua exibição regular em fevereiro de 2010, com episódios da sétima temporada. A oitava e última temporada estreou no sistema aberto brasileiro no dia 3 de Janeiro de 2011 na Rede Globo. Em março, a 1ª temporada começou a ser exibida na Band, as segundas, terças, quintas e sextas as 21:30. Em julho de 2014, a Rede Globo começou a exibir a 9ª e última temporada, que tem o sub-título de 'Live Another Day/ Viva um novo dia', aos domingos, logo após o Fantástico. Detalhe na exibição da Globo, é exibido um compacto de dois episódios. Na cultura popular A enorme popularidade de 24 também levou formato da série a ser parodiado em mais de uma ocasião, o mais proeminente no The Simpsons na temporada 18 episódio "24 Minutes", e em South Park temporada 11 episódio "The Snuke". Além disso, a série é referida no American Dad! Paródias * MADtv: A personagem Kim Bauer, é parodiada na 9ª temporada pela própria atriz Elisha Cuthbert. * Pânico na TV: Quando da visita do presidente dos EUA George Bush ao Brasil, esse programa humorístico fez uma reportagem referindo-se ao tempo da visita de Bush, cerca de 24 Horas. A reportagem, além de mostrar o relógio com o som idêntico ao da série, igualmente mostrou a tela dividida em várias partes, assim como mostrado nos episódios do seriado 24 Horas. * Supernatural/Sobrenatural: No episódio 12 da segunda temporada,Caminhante Noturno, Sam Winchester se passa por um agente federal. Ao mostrar sua identificação, o nome que constava no documento era Jack Bauer. * Superpop: Existe um quadro no programa denominado "nitroglicerina", onde os participantes são convidados a debater sobre algum tema polêmico, sendo que os mesmos aparecem na tela, dividida em várias partes, além do relógio que tornou-se característico da série 24 Horas, porém, em contagem regressiva, além do clima de suposta tensão. * Os Simpsons: Jack Bauer e Chloe O'Brian participaram de forma especial do episódio 399 da 18ª temporada. O referido episódio foi exibido em 20 de Maio de 2007 sob o nome de 24 Minutos. * South Park: Referências à série no quarto episódio da décima primeira temporada denominado The Snuke. Foi exibido em 28 de Março de 2007. * Sesame Street: A série é mencionada e Jack Bauer é mostrado em forma de boneco. * The Office: No episódio 23 da terceira temporada, o nome de Jack Bauer é citado. * DR. House: No episódio "Euphoria, Part 2", Jack Bauer é mencionado. * Gilmore Girls/Tal Mãe, Tal Filha: Em 24 de abril de 2007, Jack Bauer é citado. * Uma Família da Pesada: Referência à série 24 Horas na quarta temporada. * Derrick Comedy: Dois vídeos denominados "Daughters" e "Tracing the Call" referem-se à série 24 Horas. * John Mellencamp's Theme from 24: Canção composta e executada pela dupla de comediantes "Paul and Storm" pertencente ao álbum "News to Us". * Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris: Durante o episódio "Todo mundo odeia o feriado", é exibido o famoso relógio, além da divisão das cenas em quadros na tela, assim como na série 24 Horas. * Yin Yang Yo: No episódio Yin-stinto Fatal, aparece um relógio marcando o tempo para 9 minutos para o final do episódio em contagem regressiva com o som característico (Yang comenta que quando esse relógio aparece algo ruim acontece), além da tela dividia. No final o relógio volta a aparecer, marcando o fim do mesmo. * Top Gear: No 1° episódio da 9ª temporada, quando a equipe realiza o reparo de uma estrada em 24h ao invés dos 7 dias propostos pelo governo local, eles utilizam o som característico e a quebra de tela durante o episódio. *Que Talento!: O episódio " 30 minutos" é uma paródia direta a 24. Nesse episódio, os integrantes mostram como um evento deu errado na última meia hora (o tempo de duração aproximada de cada episódio da série). Em alguns pontos do episódio, um relógio em contagem regressiva aparece na tela, assim como o relógio com o som característico de 24 antes do intervalo. *Irmão do Jorel: Em "Jornada da Manhã Implacável" a tela dividida em vários quadros, assim como o relógio em "tempo real" aparecem durante a maior parte do episódio enquanto o protagonista corre contra o tempo. *Kingsman: The Secret Service O cão de Taron Egerton é chamado "JB" de Jack Bauer. Prêmios e indicações 24 foi nomeada para e ganhou vários outros prêmios de televisão, incluindo os Prémios Emmy Awards, Globo de Ouro e Screen Actors Guild Awards. Ela é uma das únicas cinco séries de TV (juntamente com NYPD Blue, The West Wing, Breaking Bad e Homeland) que até hoje ganhou o Prêmio Emmy, o Globo de Ouro eo Satellite Award de Melhor Série Dramática. ''24 foi indicada nas categorias de atuação, direção, redação, edição, som, trilha sonora, e coordenação dublê. O American Film Institute incluiu 24 na sua lista de "10 Programas de televisão do Ano 2005"."AFI TV Programs of the Year-Official Selections" A série recebeu 68 indicações ao Emmy, com 20 vitórias."TV series 24 axed by FOX""24" Ela recebeu indicações para Melhor Série Dramática no Emmys Primetime em 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, e ganhou o prêmio em 2006. Kiefer Sutherland recebeu indicações em 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2007 e 2009 (para 24: Redemption) e ganhou em 2006."The Emmy Awards presentation" Joel Surnow e Robert Cochran ganharam o prêmio de Melhor Roteiro de Série Dramática em 2002 para o episódio piloto. Compositor Sean Callery recebeu nove indicações para Melhor Composição musical para uma série, nomeado para cada temporada e 24: Redemption; ele ganhou em 2003, 2006 e 2010. A quinta temporada da série foi o seu maior sucesso para prêmios, ganhando doze indicações ao Emmy e cinco vitórias, incluindo Melhor Série Dramática e Melhor Ator em Drama por Sutherland (depois de ter sido nomeado a cada ano anterior)."24 leads Emmy list, followed by Grey's, but Lost AWOL" Jon Cassar ganhou o prêmio de Melhor Diretor em Série de Drama, e Gregory Itzin e Jean Smart foi nomeada para Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante em Série Drama. Em 2009, Cherry Jones ganhou o prêmio de Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante em Série Drama."2009 Emmys: Mad Men, 30 Rock Winners and Still Champs" A série recebeu doze nomeações ao Globo de Ouro com duas vitórias. Ela recebeu indicações para Melhor Série Dramática em 2001, 2002, 2004, e 2006, vencendo em 2003, e Sutherland recebeu indicações ao prêmio em 2002, 2003, 2005, 2006 e 2008 (por 24: Redemption), vencendo em 2001. Dennis Haysbert recebeu uma nomeação para Melhor Coadjuvante em 2002. A série recebeu dez indicações ao Screen Actors Guild , com quatro vitórias. Foi nomeada para Melhor Performance de Elenco em Série Dramática em 2003, 2005, e 2007 no Screen Actors Guild Awards. Kiefer Sutherland foi nomeado em 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, e 2007, vencendo em 2004 e 2006. Em 2008, a revista Empire classificou 24 como o sexto maior programa de televisão de todos os tempos."The 50 Greatest TV Shows of All Time" em 2013, a série foi listada como # 71 no The Writers Guild of America na lista das "101 Melhores Séries Escritas da TV". Canais de transmissão Categoria:Programas da Salt Cover